onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pilot
} Disney *Quando Emma passa de carro na cidade, pode-se ver um cata-vento no formato da Fada Sininho girando http://pt-br.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:101Tinkerbell.jpg/ ** Lost *O relógio de Storybrooke está parado no horário de 8:15, dois dos números recorrentes em '' Lost '' http://pt-br.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:101Clock1.PNG/ ** Contos de Fadas e Folclore *Esse episódio é uma recapitulação do conto de fadas conto de fadas Branca de Neve, com foco no Príncipe Encantado despertando Branca de Neve da Maldição da Maçã Envenenada. **Também estão incluídos a Rainha Má e os Sete Anões do mesmo conto de fadas. *Este episódio apresenta a Chapeuzinho Vermelho e sua Vovó (Floresta Encantada) do conto de fadas Chapeuzinho Vermelho, bem como Gepeto, Pinóquio, o Grilo Falante e a Fada com o cabelo turquesa da história de A história de Pinóquio. * Há uma boneca da Chapeuzinho Vermelho na prateleira do quarto de Emma. Cultura Pop *Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz se inspiraram na música " The Song Remains the Same" de Led Zeppelin para criar esta cena de abertura do episódio. *Durante seu encontro com Ryan, Emma diz que as imagens encontradas em sites de namoro on-line pode ser "roubadas de um catálogo da Victoria Secret"; uma referência para a popular varejista de lingerie. *Durante a cena de perseguição de Emma a Ryan, " Howlin' para você" de The Black Keys toca ao fundo. *Alguns dos livros na prateleira superior esquerda do escritório de Regina são: '' http://www.amazon.com/Spy-Ted-Bell/dp/0743277244 Spy/ por Ted sino, A Game of Secrets '' por Thomas Wiseman,'' Rule by Proxy '' por Bruce Ducker, Liberdade '' por '' Jonathan Franzen''http://pt-br.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:101OpensDoor.png/ e um livro sobre Madre Teresa *O tema de um dos e-mails na caixa de entrada de Henry é "Zod", http://pt-br.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:101Henry'sEmails.jpg/ uma referência ao personagem General Zod da revista em quadrinhos do Superman. |-| Erros = Erros * Durante o encontro de Emma com Ryan, seu pulso esquerdo tem uma tatuagem de flor. Quando ela abre a porta para Henry, a tatuagem desapareceu. * Após o encontro de Emma com Archie Hopper, ela abre a porta do carro para levar Henry para casa. No espelho retrovisor do carro, o reflexo de um homem com uma câmera é perceptível. Um reflexo de uma cortina na janela do carro também é visível. |-| Outras Notas = Despertar: A Once Upon a Time Tale *O sobrenome de Ryan é Marlow. Ele morava originalmente em Nova York com sua esposa e três filhos, mas, fugiu para Boston depois das acusações de desvio de dinheiro. (Beane, Odette. '' Despertar: A Once Upon a Time Tale '' - Página 1. Nova York, 2013. Editora Planeta) *O castelo é mencionado como "Royal Castle". (Beane, Odette. '' Despertar: A Once Upon a Time Tale '' - Página 4. Nova York, 2013. Editora Planeta. *Emma se recorda dos últimos dias antes do parto, e de ser "escondida em uma cela de prisão empoeirada" com "nennhuma alma para ajudá-la". (Beane, Odette. '' Despertar: A Once Upon a Time Tale '' - Página 9. Nova York, 2013. Editora Planeta. *Emma lembra que depois que deu à luz a Henry, ela só foi autorizada a segurá-lo por um momento ("a suave coisa quente chorando, que tinha olhado para ela com olhos turvos") antes que a enfermeira o levasse para longe dela. (Beane, Odette. '' Despertar: A Once Upon a Time Tale '' - Página 19. Nova York, 2013. Editora Planeta. Referências Vídeos Ficheiro:Once Upon a Time - Trailer Legendado PT-BR Ficheiro:Once Upon a Time - Pilot - Sneak Peek 1 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon a Time - Pilot - Sneak Peek 2 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - Pilot - Sneak Peek 3 - Legendado Ficheiro:ONCE UPON A TIME - Trailer 1 Legendado by inSanos Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time Chamada Canal Sony Legendas em Português HQ nl:Pilot en:Pilot Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Estreias de Temporada Categoria:Episódios com o elenco principal completo Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:1ª temporada